Creepers are often used to perform maintenance on vehicles. Occasionally, the maintenance must occur in a less-than-ideal location, such as the side of the road. Traditional creepers usually have small, metal wheels that are designed for use in a garage or hard surface, but do not easily roll over the rough terrain encountered outside of the garage. Increasing the size of the tires and/or the material of the tires may help to eliminate some of these problems. However, this also increases the footprint of the creeper, which can be problematic due to space constraints on a vehicle.